


Love.

by picante_chica



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Fear, Forehead Kisses, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Supportive sibling, Trans!renjun, emotional support dog, slight angst for one second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picante_chica/pseuds/picante_chica
Summary: Boyfriends support boyfriends.





	Love.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not the most knowledgeable about emotional support dogs, so if I got stuff wrong please correct me!

Renjun had been dating Jaemin and Jeno for two years. He trusted them both with his whole being, and never doubted their love for him. So it should’ve been easy for him to tell them his biggest secret. 

Renjun was trans. His family had moved to Korea a year after he started his hormone treatments, so he passed fairly well as a cis male. Only his family (and his brother’s nosy boyfriend, Jisung) knew that he was trans. His brother, Chenle, encouraged him to tell his boyfriends. Jisung agreed with him, saying that they could better support him if they understood his situation.

They probably were right. He could always see his boyfriends confused glances when he pulled away from a hug (in fear that they might feel his feminine hips), complained of cramps every month, and told them he didn’t want to go swimming on hot summer days. Eventually, they’d probably figure it out on their own. Chenle said that letting them figure it out would probably hurt their trust. He was probably right about that too. 

But Renjun was scared. Scared that they wouldn’t want him anymore if they knew. Scared they’d be disgusted by him. Scared of a lot of things really. All of these fears were probably just his anxiety talking.

His stupid anxiety ridden brain that made him think of the worst possible outcomes for things. The only good thing to come out of his anxiety was his emotional support dog, Peach. She was by his side through everything and was trained to help him feel less anxious. 

With Peach by his side, he felt less terrified of what he was about to do. He had called his boyfriends to the park by his house to talk. He knew that it probably seemed ominous to them, but he couldn’t explain any further over the phone.

He sat on one of the swings scratching Peach’s ears, waiting for his boyfriends. Jeno showed up first because his house was closer. He sat down on the swing next to Renjun, patiently waiting for Jaemin.

Jaemin showed up a few minutes later, looking stressed.

“Junnie? What’s wrong?” Jaemin was always very protective of his boyfriends even though he was the youngest. Renjun looked at his feet.

“I have something really important to tell you both. I’m…pretty scared to tell you, even though I shouldn’t be. I know you’ll both still love me, but I can’t help but worry you’ll hate me.” Peach’s ears perked up, and she nudged her nose against Renjun’s hand. He petted her fur, breathing deeply to calm himself.

Jaemin stepped closer tentatively, and Jeno reached out to link his hand with Renjun’s free hand. 

“I’m trans,” he said, still looking at his feet. He didn’t dare look up, fearful that his boyfriends may reject him. Jeno’s hand squeezed his.

“Baby, that doesn’t change anything. You’re still our baby boy. We still love you, we could never hate you. Right, Nana?” Renjun looked up at Jaemin, who nodded in assurance. Jaemin moved closer to press a soft kiss to Renjun’s forehead. Then he turned to kiss Jeno’s forehead too, and for good measure kissed the top of Peach’s head. 

Renjun giggled at his youngest boyfriend. “I love you both so much. Thank you for not hating me,” he said. Jeno and Jaemin enveloped him in a warm hug, smooshing Peach against his leg. “And we love you baby,” Jaemin whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Soft Norenmin hours: [OPEN]. If you’ve read my football player Mark and cheerleader Donghyuck fic,, I’m working on a second part! If you haven’t read it, maybe you should ;) (shameless promo with a creepy wink face sorry)
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos <3


End file.
